


Broken

by xkwonniex



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: Gangsta, Gangsters, Innocent U-Kwon, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental alienation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind distroying, Psychopath, R18, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, U-Bomb - Freeform, Underage Sex, Victim - Freeform, Violence, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkwonniex/pseuds/xkwonniex
Summary: Obsession to the past and taking person even forcefully to be with him, he would rather kill him than let him be with someone else.
Relationships: Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start to read I want to warn you this is R18+, this contains offensive language, sex and rape amd lots of others shit so please leave if you are not interested!
> 
> I also want to say that this is totally fiction and I don't mean anything I write on this!!

Taking deep breath of his cigarette Minhyuk closes his eyes and leans against the wall. He opens his eyes looking around him, small area behind a building where he is standing.  
’Alone’  
He smiles a bit for that though. Everything what has happened today made him happy and feel lucky to be alone and peace for once.

Others should come back soon bringing one special person with them, reason why Minhyuk is outside freezing. He looks around cursing the others what is taking them so long. Even if he loves to be alone he doesn’t like to freeze.  
Minhyuk drops his cigarette stomping it before fixing his leather jacket and standing straight. He takes deep breath and looks as his breath disappears into the air.

Moments later Minhyuk hears steps, he looks into the darkness and hears his gangs voices:  
”Walk faster!”  
”Get the fuck up, what are you, disable?”  
”Just drag him Taeil.”

Five good looking young men comes to Minhyuk’s vision. One of them with black hair, two blonds and two brunets. On their face was black mask covering their mouths, their clothes darks as the night it self and their steps were light as feather.

”What took you so long?” Minhyuk asks exasperated.  
”Bitch run pretty fast.” Taeil answers.  
”How far did he get?” Minhyuk asks as he looks at the boy who is laying on the ground.  
”Not far to be honest. Only had to run couple of blocks until on before highway there was a gate he couldn’t run over.”

Minhyuk leans down and grab the laying boy to sitting position. He looks as the boy breathes heavily and pulls his legs closer to his chest. Minhyuk mumbles something before grabbing the boy’s hood pushing it down. He grabs the boys face and forces him to do eye contact with him. Minhyuk’s lips parts away as he looks into the boy’s deep brown eyes.  
’Beautiful’ word was only word in his head. Minhyuk froze as the boy’s eyes burns from the anger, blood running through his lips and bruises.  
Minhyuk shakes his head and forces himself out of the trans. He lets go of the boy faking the grossness. Minhyuk stands up and looks at the boy.

”What is your name?” Minhyuk asks.  
”The fuck you care?” The boys answers before continues, ”Why in the living hell I am here? Take these ropes of me and let me go! I have done nothing to you!” he yells as he flinces from the pain.  
”Lift him up and tape his mouth if he says a word again.” Minhyuk says as he turns around to leave.  
”Hyung, for what you need him?” youngest asks as he walks next to Minhyuk who only makes eye contact with him before walking faster  
”What is his problem?” One of the blonds named Jiho asks and youngest shakes his head to answer.  
”Hyung, do you know why Minhyuk hyung wanted this guy?” youngest asks.  
”You are too young to know Jihoon.” Jiho answers.  
”But hyung~ I am only year younger than you!” Jihoon whines and Jiho only shakes his head before running after Minhyuk.

When they get to their hiding spot one of the boys who carried kidnapped boy threw him to a wall. Minhyuk walks to this boys side slowly before kneeling in fronth of him.  
”Will you know tell me your name?” Minhyuk asks but only answer he gets is spit to his face. Minhyuk smirks as he swipes his face and kicks the boy to the stomach.  
”Kyung, Jiho, look at his pockets.”

Kyung and Jiho slowly went closer the boy who is laying on the ground and as they are about to touch him the boy snalrs and bites the blond one from the hand.  
”Keep your filthy hands off me!” the boy says angrily which makes Kyung laugh.  
”Shut up Kyung!” Jiho rasps out before grabbing the boy’s red hair hitting his head hard to a wall. ”You should watch out were you use your teeth, it may become your destiny.” at the same time Jiho starts to investigate his jackets pockets meanwhile Kyung investigates his pants pockets.  
Jiho throws everything he finds from his pocket; money, chapstick and ID card. He smiles as he gets up walking towards Minhyuk.  
After many pockets Kyung finds his phone yelling: ”How many pockets does he have in one pants!?”

Minhyuk takes the ID card reading it loud.  
”Kim Yukwon, 21 years old, from Suwon.” he turns to look at Kyung who quickly answes.  
”I only found his phone but it’s locked.”  
”Give it to me, I can open it.” Taeil says as he takes the phone.

”Well Yukwon, this would have been easier if you would have told us your name.” Minhyuk says to him but Yukwon doens’t even look at him. Minhyuk lifts Yukwon’s face to look at him right into the eyes, in his eyes he saw anger but also fear. Neather of them broke eye contact until Taeil yells that he got Yukwon’s phone open.  
”What? Not any social medias?” Jiho asks confused.  
”Show his phone contacts.” Jihoon says as he gets were others are.  
”What, what?” Kyung laughs ”Mom, dad, brother and granny. No others?” Kyung laughs as he looks at Yukwon whose heas had again fallen.  
”Yah! Look at people when they talk to you!” Kyung yells but Jiho gives him a glare as a sign to shut up.

Minhyuk lifts Yukwon up and takes him to other room, but before that he gives a look to others as a warning. When Minhyuk disappears from their vision Jihoon turns around to look at all of them.  
”Hyungs, do you know why Minhyuk hyung wanted him?”  
”I already told you that you are too young to know.”  
”Shut it Jiho. Taeil hyung? You have knew Minhyuk the longest.” Jihoon asks looking at Taeil.  
”I only know that Yukwon was Jiyong’s aka G-Dragon’s runboy. I don’t know why tho.”  
”Jaehyo hyung?” Jihoon looks at him this time who shakes his head as an answer. And silence uppears.

Meanwhile Minhyuk takes Yukwon to a room far away from all, were is only one bed with broken sheets, a chair and one small window.  
Minhyuk throws Yukwon to the floor and closes the door after him. Room was dark if you didn’t count the moonlight from that small window.  
”What do you want from me?” Yukwon asks with a shaken voice.  
”You will know with time. Now get on your knees.” Minhyuk commands and Yukwon looks at him confused before Minhyuk kicks him.  
”Didn’t you hear me!? Get on your knees!” Minhyuk yells and shaken Yukwon slowly goes to his knees looking straight to Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk smirks before pulling his pants down taking hold of his dick and forcing it inside Yukwon’s mouth before the other one can even progress what is happening. Yukwon tries to pull his head away but Minhyuk holds his mouth still.  
”If you use your theets this will be small thing that happens to you. ” Minhyuk warns before he starts to fuck Yukwon’s mouth making deep thrust hitting back of Yukwon’s mouth making him tear up. The room is filled up with Minhyuk’s moans and Yukwon’s whimpers.

After a while Minhyuk cums to Yukwon’s mouth taking his dick out of other’s mouth but covering it with his hand.  
”Swallow it.” Minhyuk commands and Yukwon shakes his head.  
”Swallow it!” Minhyuk grabs Yukwon’s nose so he couldn’t breath unless he swallows it.  
”Did you swallow it?” Minhyuk asks Yukwon who is starting to turn bluer every minute. Yukwon nods his head rapidly feeling dizzy already. Minhyuk lets go of his nose and smiles.  
”It wasn’t horrible right.” he says before he pulls his pants back up walking to the door opening it before looking last time at Yukwon who pulls his legs to his chest and whimpers. Minhyuk closes the door locking it so Yukwon couldn’t leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know this is short and that I have posted two one-shots but I have wrote all these chapters but I need to translate them to english.
> 
> Also I am planning to write Monsta X fanfic along with this so I try to eather do every other of which or then I just post this and sometimes that.

Minyuk walks in a long dark hallway whoch is lightened by few old oil lamp. Only thing he is thing about is revenge to Jiyong. He saw Yukwon fisrt but Jiyong always takes everything. Minhyuk takes a deep breath before walking in a room where everyone are quiet, if silence would kill this would be the moment.

Everyone turns to look at Minhyuk who takes few papers from a desk. Taeil and Jaehyo walks toward Minhyuk but no one says a word. Everyone was silence until Jihoon broke it.  
”Hyung, will you tell us why you took him?”  
”revenge to Jiyong.” Minhyuk didn’t take his eyes off the paper.  
”I am pretty sure that is not it. Because I couldn’t have put us follow him if that is the case, you would have put us follow Youngbae his right hand, Seunghyun his boyfriend, or even his sister!” Taeil says angrily.  
”Don’t be delusional.” Minhyk rolls his eyes.  
”Really? What took you so long then hyung?” Kyung says with smirk.  
”Shut up Kyung.”  
”Yeah hyung, what took?” Jiho plays along with Kyung. Minhyuk turns to look at hima nd ready to open his mouth when they hear a shot.

Everyone takes their weapons and looks at the ’door’.  
”Excuse me for inderupting your girls chit chat but you have something that belongs to us.” guy with a flaming red hair says.  
”Well well well isn’t it Kwon Jiyong, but oh wait what was your gangsta name again? L-Dragon, L like looser, D-Dragon like dork.” Minhyuk smirks.  
”It’s good to see you too B-Bomb, now if you excuse me I came to get kitty back.” Jiyong says as he takes the step forwards making everyone point their guns at him.  
”If I was you I would leave.” Jiyong only smirks before pulling the trigger which Minhyuk just in time dodges ans shoot Jiyong but it missed. That was clear mark to start shooting, everyone stands up and starts the game.

Minhyuk goes to Kyung and tells him to go get Yukwon and take him somewhere save. Kyung only nods and slwoly starts to go the hall which doesn’t go unseen by Youngbae who tries to follow Kyung but Jihoon stops him, giving a smirk before shooting him right to the chest. Youngbae hears someone yelling his name before he collaps to the floor still breathing but slowly falling to uncounscious.  
Seunghyun who saw all this shoots Jihoon but before it can hit him Taeil comes infronth of younger and got the bullet to his shoulder.  
”Hyung!”  
”Don’t worry about me and focus to the game!” Taeil says as he continues to defent that enemies doesn’t get where Kyung is going. In that moment more people came in, alleys, luckly they also had alleys.

Kyung is running in a dark hall cursing how others got to have some fun. Mhe takes a deep sigh before opening the door where Yukwon is locked. When he is inside he doesn’t see him, it confuses him and suddenly he felt pain in his back and fell to his knees.  
”What the fuck!?” Kyung turns and sees Yukwon holding a now broken chair but he doesn’t have time to react when Yukwon throws the pieces of chair to his face and runs.

Yukwon runs but when he hears gunshot he stops. He was about to go back until he hears Jiyong’s voice. Smile comes to his face as he yells his hyung’s name until he was knocked down.  
”I don’t know why but Minhyuk told me to take you somewhere else.” Kyun starts to drag him by leg. Yukwon starts to kick him and yell at him.  
”Let go of me you fucking cucumber!” that rewarded a hard kick to his stomach taking air out of him.  
”First of all I am not a cucumber secondly you should behave otherwise I will fucking shoot you and I don’t fucking care what Minhyuk does to me after that!” Kyung has a serious face as he points his gun at Yukwon. Yukwon just looks at him with wide eyes before gives him a shaky nod getting up and going where Kyung leads him since he is pointing at him with a gun.

”B-Bomb you have always been such a jealous brat, you better give up and give him to me!” Jiyong spats as he punches Minhyuk.  
”Me? Jealous to you? Hah! It was you who took him away from me!” Jiyong only laughs and shoots Minhyuk to his leg who bites his cheek.  
”We could have avoided this all if you would have left Yukwon alone.”  
”I saw him before you did but you took him and turned him to your personal run boy or would a say slave. Think how innocent boy he was before you took him and fucked him!” Minhyuk yells and he is sure almost everyone heard that.  
”It was you who followed him like a pedophile and still you didn’t know his name!” Jiyong laughs and starts to punch Minhyuk harder and harder. ”Remember this, even if he trusts you he will always belong to me no matter what.” Minhyuk takes his gun is ready to shoot Jiyong. But he doesn’t, so why is Jiyong falling back even if he didn’t pull the trigger. Minhyuk turns his head and sees his group maknae holding a gun and smiling evily. Seunghyun takes Jiyong before anone else can shoot him but before that Jiyong yells it’s not over, that he will come back and get Kitty.

Minhyuk got up from a bloodly floor, gives pad to maknae’s shoulder and heads to the basement.  
”You guys clean this mess, I will go get Kyung and Yukwon.” with that he left, not taking care of his founds or talking to others, he just needs to know Yukwon is safe.


End file.
